In recent years, there has been developed equipment for non-contact conveyance of a plate-like member, such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate. For example, in Patent Document 1, equipment is proposed for conveying a plate-like member in a non-contact manner, by applying Bernoulli's principle. The equipment includes a cylindrical chamber that opens on an underside of the equipment. Fluid is supplied into the chamber to generate a swirl flow having a central negative pressure, which exerts suction on the plate-like member. Fluid flowing out of the cylindrical chamber causes a given distance to be maintained between the equipment and the plate-like member, thereby enabling non-contact conveyance by the equipment of the plate-like member.